Incomplete
by Puppylove7
Summary: Kagome calls off her relationship with Inuyasha after she sees him kissing another girl, in return causing Inuyasha to try and get her back.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **Welcome to my newest fiction, Incomplete. This story came to me when I was listening to the song Incomplete by Backstreet Boys, so I guess you could say that the song inspired me to write this. This is not meant to be a very long story, so hopefully it stays like that. Anyways, I'm going to shut up now and get on with the story. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with this story except the storyline.

Chapter 1

Class had just ended and Kagome was just leaving her classroom and was on her way to go meet up with Inuyasha at their normal meeting spot, under the cherry blossom tree in front of the school. After waiting for a while and Inuyasha never showing up, Kagome decided to go look for him and see what was keeping him. After making it to his classroom, she sees that he is not in there and decides to ask one of his classmates if they knew where he was.

"Hey Sango, do you know where Inuyasha went?"

"I'm sorry Kagome, but I don't know where Inuyasha went, but maybe Miroku will know because they two were talking in the hallway before they went their separate ways."

"Alright, I will go ask Miroku then, thank you Sango." Kagome said as she left to go search for Miroku.

It didn't take long for Kagome to find Miroku for her was in the hall flirting with several girls at the same time.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but do you know where Inuyasha went?"

"I don't know for sure, but I do remember seeing him walking Kikyo and they were heading towards the library, so you could always check there."

Okay, I will go and check there. Thank you for your help Miroku."

"It was my pleasure Kagome."

With that said, Kagome started walking in the direction of the library. When she made it to the library, she did not see the two, but she did hear some voices that sounded like the two coming from the back of the library. When she made it to where she heard the voices coming from her heart was instantly shattered into several pieces. There in front of her stood Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing in the library. After seeing the scene in front of her eyes, Kagome instantly turned and ran from the library feeling crushed with tears cascading down her face.

**Author's Notes: **That is the end of the first chapter. Sorry that is very much on the short side, but I hope that it wasn't bad. I will have the next chapter up soon because it is already written and only needs to be typed up. Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this and continue to enjoy it as it progresses. Oh yeah, before I forget, if you have time, please vote in the poll in my profile. It would help me out and I would really appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **As promised, here is chapter two of Incomplete. Please read and enjoy.

Chapter 2

After seeing the scene in the library, I devastated Kagome was now running through the halls of the school with tears falling from her eyes, not caring that the other students were giving her odd stares as she passed them up on her way out of the school and down the street that led to her house. As soon as she got to her house, Kagome instantly ran inside and went straight up the stairs to her bedroom where she continued to sob into her pillow until she heard her cell phone ring. Rolling over, Kagome grabbed the device and looked at it to see that is was Sango calling, so she answered the phone in order to chat with her best friend and to tell her what she had seen in the library earlier that day. After flipping open the phone, she answered the girl on the other line.

"Hey Sango, what's up?" Kagome asked in a slightly distressed tone that her friend instantly picked up on.

"Nothing much with me, I was just calling to chat, but now I want to know what is wrong with you."

"I have to end things with Inuyasha." Kagome told Sango between sobs.

"Why? What happened?"

"I saw him kissing Kikyo in the library earlier today." Kagome as she began cry hysterically.

"Are you serious Kagome? I just can't believe that he would do something like that to you." Sango said in disbelief.

"Well, believe it because I was it with my own two eyes." Kagome said as she continued sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I will be sure to give him a piece of my mind for you the next time I see him." Sango said trying to cheer up her friend.

"Thank you Sango. I'm sure that will make him regret what he did." Kagome said to her best friend.

The two continued to chat about anything that came to mind until Kagome heard her mother calling to her from downstairs saying that dinner was done.

"I'm sorry Sango, but I have to go eat dinner, so I will talk with you tomorrow."

"Alright, I will talk to you later Kagome." Sango said as both girls hung up their phones. After closing her phone, Kagome placed it back on her nightstand and headed downstairs to eat dinner.

After eating dinner, Kagome went back upstairs to do her homework and get ready for bed. Just before turning off the light and laying down for the night one last thought crept into her mind.

'_I'm so not looking forward to tomorrow.' _

With that thought in her mind, Kagome drifted off to sleep for the night.

**Author's Notes: **Well, that is the end of chapter two. Again, I'm sorry that the chapters are on the short side. I'm trying to make them longer, but it is proving to be a bit of a challenge. Anyways, I really hope that you enjoyed the chapter. I will update again as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **Here is chapter three of Incomplete. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 3

The next morning had come much too quickly for Kagome's likings, but she got up from her bed and got ready for school. After Kagome was done getting ready, she headed downstairs for breakfast. As soon as she got down the stairs, she was automatically greeted by her mother.

"Good morning Kagome. Would you like something for breakfast?"

"Actually I was just going to have some cereal this morning." Kagome said as she grabbed herself a bowl, a spoon, the cereal of her choice, and the milk and them to the table. After breakfast, Kagome started on her way to her school.

'_I seriously hope that I don't run into Inuyasha today. I really don't want to deal with him today.' _Kagome thought to herself as she continued walking on her path to her destination. When the school came into view, she began to dread things even more because standing there at the front entrance of the school was Inuyasha himself. As she approached the school Inuyasha wasted no time trying to have a conversation with her.

"Good morning Kagome. How are you doing this morning?" Inuyasha asked.

Instead of responding back like she usually would, Kagome ignored him and continued walking to the building, thus leaving Inuyasha standing there clueless as to why she was ignoring him. But he didn't get much time to ponder on that because not long after the incidence the bell rang, so he rushed to his class before he was late.

During class Miroku noticed that Inuyasha was not acting normal and decided to question him on it.

"Inuyasha, is something wrong?"

"Kagome gave me the cold shoulder this morning and I'm not sure why."

"Did you two get into another fight or something?"

No, that is why I'm confused."

"That is strange. I will talk to Sango later. Maybe she knows something."

"Thank you Miroku." Inuyasha said as the two went back to paying attention to the lesson before the teacher caught them talking during class.

XXXX

"Hey Kagome, how are you holding up this morning after what happened yesterday?" Sango asked her friend

"I'm doing ok, but Inuyasha tried to talk to me this morning."

"What did you do about it?"

"Nothing, I ignored him and gave him the cold shoulder."

"Why didn't you just tell him that you two are finished?"

"I wanted to, but I just couldn't do it. Part of me just doesn't want to end it with him."

"I really feel bad for you, but you have to figure things out soon because you can't ignore him forever. You will have to settle thing eventually."

"I know I just wish it were a bit easier. How do you deal with Miroku's flirting with other girls?"

"Nobody said it would be easy and as to how I deal with Miroku's flirting, I just let him flirt because I trust that he won't actually do anything with any girl other than me and if I ever find out that he did then we are so done."

"I wish I were as certain about things as you are about things. I will think things over and confront him when I feel ready, but right now I think that we should pay attention to the lecture before we get into trouble with the teacher."

"You're right." Sango said as both girls turned their attention back toward the teacher.

After their last class for the day ended, Kagome and Sango were exiting the school getting ready to go to their own homes until they ran into Miroku standing at the school gates. As the two were about to leave, Miroku stopped them.

"Sango, Kagome would you two like to join me to see a movie tonight?"

"Sure, I would love to join you to see a movie tonight." Sango said in an excided tone.

"What about you Kagome? Do you want to come as well?

"I'm sorry Miroku, I would, but I have a lot of stuff I need to get done tonight. Maybe next time, but thank you for inviting me."

"Alright, then I guess I will see you tomorrow." Miroku said to her.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kagome." Sango said as the group of teens dispersed and went their separate ways.

Several hours later after Kagome was done with everything for the day and was about to go to bed for the night, she heard her cell phone begin to ring. Her heart dropped upon seeing who it was that was calling her.

**Author's Notes: **Well, here is the very late chapter three of Incomplete. I'm very sorry about the delay, but I will try to get an update in quicker next time. Anyways, I would love to know what you guys think so please leave a review. Also there is a poll in my profile that I would like more votes on. It would really help me out if more people voted. Well, I have said what I need or want to say, so I will now wrap this up. Again, thanks for reading and I hope that you continue to do so.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: **Here is chapter four of Incomplete. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 4

'_I can't believe that Inuyasha is actually calling me. I really don't feel like talking to him right now, but I don't much of a choice now.' _Kagome thought to herself as she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome, it's me Inuyasha."

"I know that. What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you about this morning."

"Well, I really don't want to talk to you right now or ever again for that matter."

"What are you talking about? Why are you saying this?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You know very well why I would say that."

"No, I really don't know why, so could you please explain yourself?"

"I saw you and Kikyo in the library yesterday, so I know everything."

"Kagome, I know what it looked like, but let me explain."

"No, I don't want to hear your excuses Inuyasha. As of now we are no longer a couple and I'm done talking to you." After saying that, Kagome hung up her phone and laid down on her bed and looked at her ceiling while thinking to herself.

'_I really hope that I made the right decision just now.'_ That was the last thought that went through her mind before she fell asleep for the night.

The next morning came a little quicker than Kagome had wished, but she got up out of bed and got ready for class anyway. A little while later, Kagome was on her way to school. Along the way, ran into Sango who was just leaving her house.

"Good morning Sango. How are you this morning?"

"Good morning to you too, I am doing great this morning. You seem to be in a better mood today that yesterday. Did something happen?"

"Yeah, Inuyasha called me last night and I took that opportunity to end things with him. I'm so glad that I have gotten that off my chest."

"I'm glad that you were able to sort things out. I think that you made the right choice by breaking up with him."

"So do I. I don't need to be with a guy who sees other girls behind my back."

"My thoughts exactly, how did he take the break up?"

"He didn't seem very happy about it, but enough about me, how was your night with Miroku?"

"It was awesome. I had such a great time. You should have come along too. It might have helped you get your mind off of things."

"Yeah, but I would have been a third wheel and that would have been a bit awkward, also, I just wanted some time to myself."

"That is totally understandable. If it were me in your situation, I would feel the same way."

"Yeah." After Kagome said that, the two girls changed the topic and continued on their way to school.

'_I just know that today will not be an easy day for me.' _Kagome thought to herself as she half listened to what Sango was saying.

As the two girls arrived at the school, it didn't surprise them when they saw a certain silver haired guy standing at the gates waiting for them. As they approached the building, Inuyasha stopped them and attempted to talk to Kagome again.

"Kagome, can you please give me a chance to explain myself?"

"I do…" Kagome began to speak, but was cut off by Sango.

"I don't think there is anything to explain and even if there were, didn't she tell you that she didn't want to talk to you?" Sango ranted to Inuyasha and turned and started to walk away and spoke while doing so. "Oh yeah, I better not see you near her again. If I do you will be dealing with me. Come on Kagome, there is nothing more to be said here." After she said that both girls walked off leaving a speechless Inuyasha standing at the gates.

Moments later the girls were sitting in their classroom waiting for class to start.

"You know that you didn't have to step in like that outside, right?"

"I know, but I couldn't hold myself back. Just seeing him have the guts to talk to you after what he did to you just infuriates me. I'm sorry for butting in though."

"Don't worry about it. Actually, I'm kind of glad that you did step in because I wasn't sure what to say, so thank you for both stepping in and sticking by my side when I needed you the most."

"You are very welcome and what are best friends for? They certainly aren't for abandoning their friends when they need them the most."

"Good point." After that was spoken, the bell rang indicating that class was now starting.

A few hours had passed and it was now lunch time. Kagome and Sango were in their usually spot eating their lunch while holding a conversation when all of a sudden an unexpected visitor decided to pay them a visit.

"Do you two mind if I join you?"

"Miroku? Sure, we don't mind, but why aren't you with Inuyasha like you usually are?" Kagome asked out of curiosity.

"Well, after Sango told me what happened, I haven't really been talking to him much."

"I see. Sango, why did you tell him anyway?"

"You never said not to and I didn't see any harm in telling him. Was I not supposed to tell anybody?"

"It doesn't matter. I just wasn't expecting you to tell anybody else about it."

"Anyway, I'm sorry about what he did to you Kagome. I never thought that he would stoop so low."

"Thank you Miroku. It pains me that he did that, but I will get over him with time."

"I'm sure you will, but there is another reason why I came over here. I was asked by one of my friends who isn't in school today to ask if you two would like to go to his birthday party this weekend. It is supposed to be a beach party, so it should be a lot of fun."

"Who is this friend?" Both girls asked in unison.

"You two know him. He is in your class. His name is Kiyo Hasegawa. So do you two want to come or not?"

"Sure, I guess I can come. It sounds like it could be fun and I don't have anything against Hasegawa anyway."

"What about you Kagome?"

"I guess I could stop by for a while. I could use a bit of fun and maybe it will take my mind off of things."

"That's great. I guess I will see you two there."

"Yeah, but when is it exactly?" Kagome asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that part. It is this Saturday and it starts at noon."

"Sounds good, I will see you two there." Kagome said as the bell rang, giving the students the warning that they only had a few minutes to get back to their classrooms.

'_I think I may actually be able to enjoy myself this weekend.'_ Kagome thought to herself as she sat down in her seat and waited for her teacher to start the lecture for the day.

**Author's Notes: **Well, that is the end of chapter four of Incomplete. I really hope that you liked it. I'm really sorry about the delay in updating this, but I lost my motivation to actually type it up. Anyway, if you have time or feel like to leave me a review to tell me what you thought of this chapter. Also, just as a reminder, if you haven't already, please vote in the poll in my profile, it would help me out greatly. Well, I will update this again sometime soon.


End file.
